


A quelques mois près

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [18]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (on sait toustes que ce qui va suivre est canon), Gen, Mabel is the best sister, My brOTP is precious, Mystery Twins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Dipper s'était préparé à beaucoup de choses depuis le début de son été chaotique à Gravity Falls, mais pas à fêter Noël au milieu de la canicule. Manifestement, il avait une nouvelle fois sous-estimé sa sœur.





	A quelques mois près

**Author's Note:**

> J'AI DU RETARD MAIS JE COMPTE BIEN POSTER LES 24 OS  
> Parce que j'aime Gravity Falls, que j'aime Mabel, que je suis quasiment sûr.e que mon OS reprend le plot d'un épisode tellement ça me semble canon qu'elle ait voulu fêter Noël en avance (au grand dame de toute sa famille)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

\- JOYEUX NOËL !  
Dipper fit un bond sur sa chaise, alors que le cri bien trop enjoué et heureux de Mabel manqua de lui briser les tympans. Sa jumelle venait en effet de débarquer en trombe dans la cuisine, à grands coups de paillettes, trompettes et serpentins, tant chargée de cadeaux qu'elle semblait s'y noyer - et Dipper se demanda quelques secondes comment l'immense pile faisait pour tenir encore en équilibre dans ses bras. Et surtout comment sa jumelle avait réussi à descendre les escaliers en étant aussi chargée.  
Une fois passées toutes ses considérations, Dipper prit en compte ce que sa sœur venait de dire.  
\- Mabel, on est en plein été, est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de fêter Noël ? répondit-il en désignant d'un air las l'extérieur, où brillait un immense soleil et régnait une chaleur étouffante.  
\- Justement, Noël est exactement dans six mois, donc en attendant on a bien droit à des cadeaux ! répondit-elle sans se départir de sa joie. Et celui-là, il est pour toi !  
Sans même attendre la réponse de son jumeau, Mabel déposa de force un paquet sur la table - si violemment que les bols tremblèrent et que le lait manqua de se renverser. Et, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, Mabel sortir telle une tornade de la pièce, appelant à grands cris Oncle Stan et Soos pour leur donner leurs cadeaux.  
Le silence assourdissant qui suivit assomma encore un peu plus Dipper, alors qu'il fixait la boîte recouverte de paillettes et assez mal emballée qui avait atterri entre ses tartines et son chocolat.  
Prenant doucement son cadeau, son cœur se réchauffa encore un peu plus face au paquet. Il avait définitivement la sœur la plus bruyamment merveilleuse de tous les temps.


End file.
